


Too Good to Be Caught

by Rebeca13



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Officer - Freeform, Romance, Thief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebeca13/pseuds/Rebeca13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the night that was going to change everything. Moreover, there was no future for them now. If there had been one even… She was about to become a criminal, and he was a damn officer. Madara observed her from a distance. He was waiting for her. After he had seen her dancing, moving graciously on the dancefloor, he decided they should make out. </p><p>#madasakuweek2016 #dayfour</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Good to Be Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters and I do not make any profit from this fanfiction.
> 
> MadaSaku week. #madasakuweek2016 #dayfour
> 
> Prompt: criminal, by the light of the moon, alibi, stiletto, poison, lipstick, "Good evening, officer!"

This was the night that was going to change everything.

Sakura Haruno walked confidently among the guests. Her steps were firm and determined. Her composure tall; she walked as if she owned the room. It wasn't uncanny, though. Every single male had his eyes on her and every woman envied her. She looked stunning in her mid-length black dress, with high red hill stiletto. She was not to be unnoticed.

Some would have thought that for what she was about to do she should have tried to not stand out. How wrong they would have been! It was all part of her plan. If Sakura was anything, she was very intelligent. Her mind was brilliantly sharp and she had thought over the matter several times. Nothing was left to destiny's will.

Inspecting the room for her prey, she didn't bother admiring the opulent paintings on the wall or the magnificent furniture. Sakura couldn't let such superficial distractions interfere. She tried to appear bored; it was the best solution. Otherwise, an idiotic man would have approached her. She was uninterested.

As soon as she noticed _him_ , her heart started pounding. Her _foolish_ little heart!

She took in a deep breath. She would not allow him to destroy her well-done plan. Too much effort had been put into it.

Moreover, there was no future for them now. If there had been one even… She was about to become a criminal, and he was a damn officer. Sakura would not back down, and she doubted he'd be an accomplice. He should have arrested her immediately. And although having his calloused finger on her hands, his hot breath on her neck, and his _whole_ body in such proximity was tempting, it was not happening tonight – not how he wanted it, whatsoever.

Probably never after, also.

_She was not to be caught._

* * *

Madara observed her from a distance. He could recall seeing her a few times – they had talked once or twice and she had impressed him. It wasn't an easy job, especially for a twenty-one-year-old woman. The Uchiha head was too versed to fall for dumb girls' tricks. What had kicked up his curiosity had been her indifference. Her cheeks didn't redden when she saw him, nor did she start to smile uncontrollably. If he hadn't caught a glimpse of her furtive eyeing, Madara would have said she didn't find him agreeable even.

But he had. And to be honest, he was kind of into her, too.

Ever so slowly, she got closer to him. Still, they did not exchange more than a glance – his, steady and direct, trying to intimidate; her, with a fake shyness from under her eyelashes, flirting with him.

He raised his glass of red wine, saluting her, and mimicking a "cheers" word, he drank. She followed his suit, only licking her bottom lips after she'd finished. Sakura kept her eyes on him all the time which was making his pants seem suddenly uncomfortable. They'd played this game before only once – it had finished with them both naked on the floor of her apartment.

Still, they had decided to keep the silence upon the subject, as if it had never happened. But it was tough work when all the time he looked at her, Madara knew how her breasts fitted in his palm, and how her lacy lingerie would come off for him. It was living hell to refrain from touching her.

Ino Yamanaka, the famous fashion designer and someone he knew she was Sakura's friend, appeared next to the woman who was haunting his dreams. He couldn't hear them because of the music, but years of practice helped him read on her lips.

" _How's your night going?"_

" _Good."_

" _Oh. Be serious. You got to give me more than that. You've been single for too long my friend. Let me introduce you to some of my acquaintances."_

" _Thanks, but no thanks, Ino. I am fine."_

Then, there was a very fast exchange of replies Madara wasn't able to catch. His eyes narrowed. He was annoyed. Ino laughed at something and Sakura looked at him for a brief second. It made him tremble. The Uchiha focused all his attention on her.

" _You've laid eyes on the officer?"_

" _Ino!"_

" _Well, then why are you here? Go there and talk to him!"_

And with that, the fashion designer attempted to push Sakura towards him. He smirked; delighted to know she would approach him. It was funny.

Sakura was about to talk to him… until she noticed the curl up of his lips. There was no way she was giving him that satisfaction! Withdrawing her shoulders, she stepped proudly in front of him. Near him was a candy bar, and she took advantage of it. Choosing a piece of cake, she deliberately ignored him.

"I would suggest taking the vanilla mousse," he spoke after a few moments of tensed silence.

She turned her head to him and inclined it slightly. A pink perfect brow quirked.

"I was not aware you had a sweet tooth," she murmured sarcastically, but taking what he had recommended.

"I do not. Still, I found it pleasing, tasty."

His comments seemed not to refer to the cake anymore – his eyes were scanning her from top to toes.

"Oh," she moaned, closing her eyes. "You are definitely right. Once it is _in_ your _mouth_ , it feels like heaven," Sakura added shamelessly.

Madara swallowed the ball in his throat. Was this really happening?

She let the tip of her tongue wander across her lips, and he felt his mouth going dry.

"Absolutely delicious."

Sucking the last pieces of the mousse, she went right past him. He gaped and turned his head. Obviously, he was not the only male that had notice her show – but it had been put up for him. Maybe that's why he felt the urge to snap their necks.

He admired her long legs and her alabaster skin. The red stiletto she was wearing was pointing mockingly at him while she was walking away.

* * *

The moon was up in the night sky. There weren't any start tonight. The light of the moon was the only one watching upon people. The perfect round disk held a ghostly nuance.

Madara was waiting for her. After he had seen her dancing, moving graciously on the dancefloor, he decided they should make out. He was aroused, nervous, and frustrated. The only time he wanted to see her _in particular_ , she denied him the right. Hadn't he been an officer who loved law and discipline, he would have taken her by surprise.

She noticed him from down the hallway. Sakura wasn't surprised – not even a little. All she had done, she had done on purpose. It was all part of her plan.

"Why, if it is not Madara Uchiha at the door of my bedroom."

"Sakura," her name rolled off his tongue, but without coating it in sugar.

His tone was harsh, consumed as if he had restrained himself for too long.

"I am not sleeping with you, Madara."

"I agree. We can just have animalistic sex for what I care."

"So vulgar," she purred. "I was expecting better."

"Sorry to disappoint. I am sure I can make up to you."

"Do you," she asked, seductively wrapping her arm around him.

Feeling her soft breasts was too much. A groan escaped him. It was so, so good.

"Hm…" Madara replied incoherently.

"Show me," Sakura provoked him.

Tangling her fingers in his long dark unruly hair, she pulled his face closer. His breath was cold on her nose and she could say he had been drinking a wine with a forest fruit scent. She fondled his arms and continued talking. Oh, she knew what she was doing!

The Uchiha responded passionately to her demand. He sucked her tongue while scratching her neck, and bit the corner of her mouth when Sakura try to distance herself. However, in spite of her lowly protests, she opened the door and allowed him to set her on the bed after he had closed it using his foot.

Sakura wanted to take off her shoes, but he stopped her.

"Don't. I've fantasised about having you in those damn stiletto the whole night!"

His words turned her on even more. Wetness was starting to make its presence known down her thigh.

She enjoyed his touch and let the moonlight shower them, as she was not timid at all. On the contrary, she loved seeing her form covered by his. Besides, not only was Madara a god-looking officer, he was also a skillful lover. One with a sinful mouth and naughty hands.

* * *

She growled his name until her voice got hoarse. He took every sound she made and impregnated it in his memory.

Now, it was high time she set her plan in motion. The officer sat next to her, sleeping on his stomach. She got up, and a pleasant discomfort spread between her legs. He hadn't been gently at all.

If only he had any idea what kind of person she was!

Stealthily, she put on some clothes and got out of the room. The hinges made a noisy sound and she almost cursed under her breath. Sakura stood still for a few moments. Madara didn't seem to have woken up, so maybe it wasn't as bad as she had initially, though. She was a novice criminal, after all.

The fact that was three in the morning and the house was as a labyrinth was of no helping.

" _Don't get discouraged now, girl! Do you not want to make that bastard pay? What if he is one respectable person?! He tried to make tests on you!"_

There was no turning back. She eyes the small pack in her hands. It contained a white powder. A poison so strong that was sure to kill even the most capable medics. The future criminal walked fast on her tiptoes. Madara could get up any second.

Carefully, she made her way to the kitchen. There wasn't anybody.

" _Fortunately."_

Well-informed as she was, Sakura immediately searched for the tea that was known to be served every morning only by the master of the house. A few minute were enough. Was it because of her natural talent or pure luck, it couldn't be told. She put the water on the power she had brought and it became uncolored. She put it only at the top, so that it would be not only sufficient, but also it shouldn't be found – any proofs could have been dangerous.

She sighed calmly. Now, it was time to let things go.

* * *

Orochimaru was dead. The news took everybody aback, except for Sakura Haruno, the murderer. There were plenty of suspects. Of course, as her disgust towards the man was known and the fact that she had been there when he had died, she was on that list, also.

But she was not afraid.

The young woman looked into the mirror. She wouldn't run away. It would have been as if she accepted the blame. She was thought to be innocent until further proof. Pressing her lips together, she uniformed the red lipstick. Her transparent blouse was fitting her well, and the trousers were doing her booty justice.

She looked _criminally_ good.

Her laughing filled in the bathroom.

" _It's going to be a great night."_

Taking her purse, she was about to go out when the bell started ringing. In front of her house was Madara, appearing too serious in his uniform. He was at work. The lack of smile made hers widen more.

"Haruno Sakura."

"Good evening, officer."

"You are expected at the police station," he said bluntly in a severe tone. "Now," he added when she didn't move.

"Ah, I see. Fine by me."

Locking her door she followed him. She wasn't worried. Even though her red lipstick was standing out, pointing out at her, nobody would find out the truth.

She watched Madara's stiffened back. She had to bit her tongue not to let out a devilish sigh.

Sakura had the perfect alibi.

She had spent her night with _the officer_ , hadn't she?


End file.
